Because of you
by lovesZEandVH
Summary: She was the reason he had survived that place and now he was back one year later ready to fix the damage he had left behind. They were made for each other and he knew that she needed him as much as he needed her. It didn't take long for her to realize...
1. Chapter 1

This isn't the new version of "Til Death Do Us Part." This is another idea for a story I had and this is just a intro. to give you an idea of what this new story will be about. I will be writing both, but wanted to see the kind of response I would get from this to know which one you guys would like to read first. Some of you have an idea of what "Til Death Do Us Part" is about and for those of you that don't it's kind of a spin off of A Walk to Remember. This one is completely original for me and based off of true events. Please let me know what you guys think:]

Thanks so much for taking the time to read.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with High School Musical or it's characters.

* * *

Things hadn't always been like this. There was a time in his life when everything was going perfectly. He had the perfect friends, perfect family, perfect…girlfriend. That one stung the most. She had been his, but his addictions had allowed her to slip through his fingers once he was sent away. He had at one point not too long ago been his own enemy, but as much as he hated to admit it, this place had changed him for the better. Once he was finally home he'd attend meetings and constantly be watched over until he was able to earn his parents trust back. He'd been gone for a year now and would finally be able to go back for his senior year to finish things the right way. He needed to tell her he was sorry and that he would do anything to make things go back to the way they were. They had to. She belonged in his life, always would, and they had both known that from the day they met…

* * *

_New house, new school, new year. Gabriella Montez was ready to take on the challenge. She had already met several of the teachers and each seemed to take an instant liking to her, the students were no different and it was only her second week of school. Dressed in her ripped, skinny jeans, heels, and flowing white tank top it was hard not to notice the bright smiled girl. With long, dark, curly hair and thin body boys instantly took notice of the new sophomore. Troy Bolton was no different. _

"_Dude! Did you see how hot the new girl is? I'd tap her in a heartbeat." Chad said enthusiastically letting his imagination run wild._

"_Back off Chad. You know how this works." Troy spoke firmly and Chad's once wide smile now was turned into a frown._

"_Yea. Yea. Yea. When are you makin your move captain? She's already been hit on by over half of East High's population, seniors included, and every single one of them have been turned down. You know Brown wasn't too happy about that."_

"_Brown can fuck off. Gabriella's mine. Just watch and learn." Troy said determined as they leaned against the lockers, watching as she made her way through the hallway, completely oblivious to the new fate she had received. Troy pushed himself off the wall and made his way over to where she was standing being harassed by Brown once again for a date._

"_Come on baby. You know you wanna go out with me. Don't you know who I am?" Aaron Brown said suggestively cornering Gabriella in the process._

"_Back off Brown. She's already spoken for. Isn't that right Ella?" Troy said winking at her in the process to get her to play along. Gabriella's eyes widened at the new intruder and would've rolled her eyes if it wasn't for him helping her, although she had to admit he was very attractive with his ultramarine eyes and shaggy brown hair._

_She smirked at him and then pulled his sleeve so that he was standing beside her, "Sorry Aaron, but I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate me accepting your offer." With that Brown cursed under his breath and took off in the opposite direction leaving Gabriella and Troy alone._

"_Thanks…" _

"_Troy."_

"_Right. Thanks Troy. Maybe I'll seya around." And with that Gabriella turned on her heel smirking to herself while walking away._

"_Woah. That's all I get? A simple thank you and then you leave?"_

"_What were you expecting ?"_

"_Maybe your number."_

"_I don't give my number out to strangers. Sorry." She said facing him but continuing to back up._

"_Ya well we'll see about that" He said. Gabriella giggled before winking at him and then turning around to find her new homeroom. Troy stood in the same spot frozen in amazement at the new girl. "What the hell just happened?" he muttered to himself before Chad and Zeke came running over asking for details._

"_So dude when's the big date?" Zeke was the first to ask_

"_There isn't one."_

"_What!?!"_

"_Yet. There isn't one yet." He smiled to himself and then made his way towards the same direction Gabriella was going. "Come on guys. Were gonna be late." Troy called out without looking back at their dumbfound expressions._

_

* * *

_

"_And we meet again." Troy said sitting down in front of Gabriella. He was more than pleased that she was now switched to his homeroom._

"_Lucky me." She replied sarcastically_

"_Oh ha ha ha."_

_She finally giggled and raised her head to meet his gaze. From far away Troy had known she was beautiful, but up close like they were now was a completely different kind of beautiful. She was breathtaking. He needed to play this cool._

"_So what are you doing Friday night?"_

"_It's Monday Troy. I don't know what I'm doing tomorrow, let alone Friday." _

"_Well now you do. I'll pick you up at 8."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_Really Really." _

_She had to admit that he was a bit charming in his own goofy way with the big smile on his face as he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. "You don't know where I live or have my number. How do you plan on finding me?"_

"_Well you were just about to write down on that notebook you have there your number AND address."_

"_I was?"_

"_Yup." he winked and she couldn't help but listen._

"_Don't make me regret this." she said handing over the paper_

"_Never." with one last smile he turned around and did a mental victory dance in his head._

_He had meant what he said. He never wanted her to regret letting him take her out and she hadn't the first 8 months they had been together. Everyone knew how in love the two were with each other and she had quickly become friends with Chad and Zeke too, but no one could have predicted the way things turned out now when he had let another one of his loves take over his life and destroy everything else._

_

* * *

_

And then Troy was brought out of his daydream by the voice of Sergeant Michaels.

"Alright boys. This is graduation day for you bastards. Congratulations." The sergeant said with a slight smile on his face as cheering broke out. It was probably the first time Troy had seen him smile the entire time he'd been here. "Now for old time's sake, drop to the ground and give me 200." Groans could be heard throughout the whole crowd, but with one stern look they all shut up immediately. Troy chuckled to himself as he lowered his body to the ground and began pumping his arms with ease. When he had first started out here he couldn't do 100 pushups, but now after a year of doing this or more daily, it was nothing. His body had become well adapted to the rules here and it showed. From his sculpted abs to defined arms he knew it wouldn't go unappreciated. She would definitely be impressed. After all, she was the reason he hadn't broken down and had made it through this place that felt like hell every day.

"I don't know how you did it, but you all survived boot camp and therefore you have earned my respect. Your all about to go back to the real world now and you will be tempted to go back to your old lives that had done all of you more harm than good. You've become men now and well disciplined so I don't wanna see any of your sorry asses back here. You got it!?"

"Sir, Yes Sir!" A chorus of 18 year old boys hollered back.

The Sergeant gave a curt nod to the group before releasing them from their prison that had been their home for the past year, "Dismissed…for good"

Once again shouting and cheering could be heard across the abandoned field that went on for miles, only this time no punishment was needed. After everything they had been through and survived he knew their excitement was well deserved.

"Bolton! Stay behind son. I need a word with you."

For a minute Troy instantly froze, but once he saw Michaels walking towards him with another smile on his face he was able to loosen up. "You know if you keep smiling like that, your gonna lose your 'Im a hardass vibe' that you work so hard at. I mean I guess it's okay in front of me since I know overall your just a big softy." Troy replied teasingly punching him in the arm.

With a single glare in his direction Troy knew to shut up. "Listen kid, you know I've taken a liking to you over this past year, but that doesn't mean that I still won't kick your ass like I have many times before." Troy nodded his agreement before he continued. "You reminded me so much of myself that I knew if I took you under my wing and pushed you a little harder than the others that it would only make things better for you in the end, and I was right."

"Yes sir. I will forever owe you for what you've done for me here. You saved my life. Thank you." Troy replied sincerely before sticking his hand out to meet his in a handshake.

"No problem, but just remember that I was only here to push you and make you realize that you needed to wake up. Only you were responsible for making the final decision and sticking it out…I'm proud of you."

Troy stood in shock for a moment from the words of appraisal before letting the grin take over his face "Thank you sir. May I be dismissed?"

"Dismissal granted." He said and then watched as Troy took off towards his building and chuckled to himself at the kids behavior. "Hope you don't mess it up kid." he whispered to himself before turning in the opposite direction towards his own office.

As Troy ran back to his place to finish getting all of his things together for when his parents would pick him up after a year of not seeing him he couldn't help but wonder what things would be like when he went home…no one knew when he was coming back. They only knew that he had been sent away because of how much trouble he had got himself involved in. He could still remember her face as she watched him get cuffed and put in the back of the police car. With tears streaming down her face and hurt in her eyes she whispered her final I love you before the car drove away. Every night he slept she would be in his dreams encouraging him to get through this and that's exactly what he had done. He had pushed himself so that he could get back to her.

He didn't expect her to welcome him back with open arms, but he did expect a second chance. She had been his the moment she had accepted his offer for a date.

But he would soon realize that he was wrong…


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited everyone is liking this new story because it's a lot of fun to write. Thanks so much to all of you that are taking the time to read it. It means a lot :]**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with High School Musical or it's characters**

* * *

He had to be ready soon. As he looked at himself in the mirror and wiped off the last bit of shaving cream he couldn't help but notice how much he had changed physically as well. His hair was now cut short with his bangs flipped back and other pieces sticking out in directions wherever they felt like, looking like he had just gotten out of bed. His body was now physically ready to fight anyone that got in his way. His arms had tripled in size and his abs had now formed a very defined 6 pack. He knew he looked good and he couldn't help but smirk to himself as he thought of her reaction when she would see him for the first time.

When he had left East High he knew that he no longer held his most liked status with the teachers and some students. He had let himself not care about anything but getting his fix, the money he got from selling to buy more or for whenever he got thirsty. His parents had considered moving him away from the area that he had gotten himself so much trouble in, but with Troy's reassurance through letters, the only communication he had with the outside world, his parents understood that he needed to stay. They knew Gabriella had played a big part in his recovery no matter how much they disliked it.

With one final glance in the mirror he made his way to the bed to grab the few items he had been allowed to bring and walked to the front of the building waiting for his parents arrival. To say he had a new appreciation for life was an understatement. The things he had gone through here where they could care less about how much pain you were going through had made him a stronger person, and a more thankful one for the things he had taken for granted. As he thought about all the people he had walked all over right before he left he couldn't help but tighten his fists at the thought of his old self. How had he let himself get so out of control? At night when he would have flashbacks of everything that had led up to this place he would get extremely upset. One event though had stood out amongst the rest. It had been the switch to the new Troy after he broken down and replayed it in his head over and over again. It was also the first time and only time he had cried.

* * *

_He was going to go crazy. His parents were starting to catch on to his bad habits since money was mysteriously going missing and he had been getting caught sneaking out more than once when he decided he didn't give a shit if they caught him or not. As long as he was high, drunk, or both everything would be okay._

_One night he had been beyond desperate. They had stopped him for the second night in a row and his phone had been blowing up for explanations as to why they weren't getting what they ordered. He knew he was in trouble. These people didn't take excuses and he needed a car…now._

_His mind kept going over all the ways that he could get out, but with his car keys taken off of him for the 3rd__ time this month he needed a ride. Then he remember Gabriella. They were rocky at the moment because he had forgot about their one year anniversary but she'd get over it. She always did. _

"_Hello?" A sleeping Gabriella replied and then groaned when she saw that it was 2AM._

"_Gabriella, its me, I need you to come pick me up and take me somewhere real quick."_

"_Troy No! Do you have any idea what time it is? We have school tomorrow."_

"_Gabi who the fuck gives a shit about school? It won't hurt you to miss one day. Now come pick me up."_

"…_Troy…what's going on with you? You've been scaring me lately. You know I'm here right?…no matter what…?"_

"_That's awesome Gabriella but I need a ride right now so are you going to get me or not?"_

"_Tell me why and I will."_

"_I can't."_

"_Well then I'm sorry but I can't help you."_

"_NO!…I mean no" he coughed to cover up his originally demanding voice"… Please baby…I'm sorry I know things have been weird lately and I promise to work on them… but for right now will you please come get me? Please?" He begged to sound convincing so that she would agree._

"_Fine Troy, but don't make me regret this." He could hear her getting out of bed and gathering her keys and for a minute as he replayed that same phrase she had used so many times when it came to their relationship he almost reconsidered asking her to take him, but the moment soon ended and the smirk returned to his face._

"_Thanks Gabs." and with that he hung up and began his descent out the window to the front of his house with the duffel bag, ready to finally breathe again now that he could hand out deliveries and possibly get some stuff for himself._

_

* * *

_

"_Turn left here." She rolled his eyes at his lack of directions. He wouldn't tell her where he was taking her, but it didn't take long once the projects came into view and she stopped the car before they could go any further. "Gabriella what the hell? I didn't tell you stop. Go!"_

"_No Troy. Why are we here?" she asked with fear in her eyes at she took in her surroundings._

"_I need to drop off a few things. Your gonna stay in the car the whole time so stop being such a baby. Drive." he tried to remain calm but as he thought about all the things he could get while he was here he couldn't help but grit his teeth and feel anger take over his body for her refusal to give him the relief he needed._

"…_I think we should just turn around." she said hesitantly noticing the way he was gripping the door and his eyes had turned into slits and changed to a dark grey._

"_If you don't hit the gas in five seconds Gabriella I swear to god I will force you to do it myself or just throw your sorry ass out and borrow the car myself. You can walk home." his steady voice only unnerved her further because he seemed 100% serious…_

"_Troy…"_

_With that he reached over and forcefully grabbed her face and brought her closer to him and without thinking gripped her chin roughly as he heard her scream from being caught off guard. As he raised her face to meet his gaze, about to scream at her that she was acting like a coward, he froze. Her eyes now had tears in them and she looked at him terrified of what he would do next._

_Troy Bolton had seemed emotionless the past couple months but seeing her cry was still able to pull his stomach into knots. As he released her from his strong grip and realized what he had been doing he broke. He placed his head in his hands and replayed what he had just done. Had he really just threatened to leave her stranded? Did he really just put his hands on her and hurt her? Watching her tense up because she had become afraid of what he would do and seeing the tears pool in her eyes was enough to know that he had gone to far. _

_Everyone had a limit…and he had just reached his._

_His body shook with sobs as he played the past year of his life in his head. Everything had been perfect. How had he fucked up so badly? Why was she still sitting here with him after everything he had done to her? He pulled at his hair and then with all the built up rage and frustration to how far he'd let things go he punched the dashboard, once again emitting a scream from his girlfriend._

_Troy reached over panicked that he had scared her again and for a second she flinched. It felt like someone had just punched him. "I'm so sorry Gabriella. This…my life…everything is such a mess right now. I don't even know where to begin."_

_She could see it in his pleading eyes that he was sincere and seeing him this fragile was enough for her to put aside their problems and focus on him._

"_Oh Troy…" Gabriella started sympathetically crying tears with him as they held each other._

_They hadn't known it then, but it was the last night they would be together for awhile…_

_

* * *

_

Troy shook his head at the memory remembering how disgusted he had been with himself. That night had haunted him every time that he thought about giving up and in the end it had been the night that had saved his life. Seeing how desperate and scary he had become in her eyes had been a mirror to show how pathetic he had let his life become. Now here he was one year later, ready to pull her back into his arms and never let go again.

"Troy?" he raised his head at the questioning voice and then a smile broke out onto his face as he saw his parents slowly approaching him.

"Hey mom…dad." They just stared at him in awe for a moment, taking in his features and could tell how much healthier and mature he had become. It didn't take long for them to break out of their trance before they grabbed him into a strong hold and hugged him like he'd disappear any second. Tears filled Troy's eyes at how accepting they were being. He had put them through hell and back more than once and their attention felt undeserved so he broke their hold.

"I don't deserve your respect, trust, or happiness right now because of the way I behaved. I promise to show you both how much I've changed for the better and once again be the son you can be proud of." Troy watched his moms eyes fill with tears and him and his dad shared a knowing look at how emotional she could be. He hugged her once again before shaking his dads hand and following them back to the car. It was going to be a looong ride back. They were going to want to know everything.

* * *

"So where's JT and Matthew?" Troy spoke up asking where his siblings were at the moment as they made their way into the house

"JT was over the neighbors being watched and Matt is with Courtney."

"Wow. Those two are still together?"

"Surprisingly yes. They fight almost everyday but somehow always end up fixing it by the time she leaves." Troy rolled his eyes at how naive his mom was "I like her though, she's always sweet to us." He nodded before trying to find a way to introduce Gabriella into their conversation. It didn't take long.

"She has a new boyfriend Troy."

"Who?'

"Don't play dumb with me. I could tell you were biting your tongue the entire way home when we brought up your friends reactions to seeing you in school on Monday."

"Yea well she won't for long."

"Troy I know you love Gabriella, but you should let her be with who she wants and who makes her happy."

"Uh huh. I'm gonna go lay down mom. Long drive." he faked yawning before making his way to the bedroom before she could say anything. It had been left untouched the entire time he was gone and as soon as he saw his bed he let himself fall backwards onto it thinking about his mom words in his head over and over. _She has a new boyfriend Troy._

Just because she had a new boyfriend didn't mean he couldn't have fun with whoever this new guy was.

He was now more determined than ever to get Gabriella to see who she belonged with…and it sure as hell wasn't this new kid.

After all…she was his.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay so this chapter was harder to write than I thought it was gonna be, but I hope everyone still enjoys reading it:] Please let me know your thoughts on how it turned out.

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with High School Musical or it's characters.

* * *

They were all liars.

There was no way that he was back. She had yet to see him and 3 periods had already come and gone, but the moment his name had been whispered throughout the halls that morning she hadn't been able to concentrate. As she gripped the handle to her locker tightly and laid her head against the cool metal she let her mind wander to what her reaction would be if he really was here. She didn't have long to ponder the thought when Josh broke her out of the scenarios forming in her head.

"You okay babe?" he asked placing his hand on her back looking at her with concern "You've kinda been off all morning."

"Yea I'm…" and then raised her head to continue, but caught someone else's gaze instead. She froze. Josh's voice was questioning her again but Gabriella was too entranced in his stare to hear a single word he said. Everything diminished to silence minus her racing heart that seemed to be beating at a dangerous speed. When she took a step forward to reach out towards him she could swear that he let a small smile slip onto his face, but then Josh brought her back to reality when he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to face him again. She hurriedly turned her neck towards his direction again, almost giving herself whiplash, but he was gone. Had she just imagined that whole thing?

"Gabi.."

"Yea?" she said still in a daze continuing to look around

"Should I take you to the nurse? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"What? No…no I'm fine. Um…let's go to class." she said while grabbing his arm and taking off down the hall. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

Her reaction had him feeling a bit smug to be honest. She completely blew off what he thought was her boyfriend and stared at him doe eyed in awe. He wasn't going to lie, he had been watching her the entire day and not a single thing had changed expect for her more mature appearance. Her hair had gotten longer reaching past her chest and almost to her stomach but it still had the amazing curls that he had loved running his hands through. Her smile could still light up a room. He hadn't even been looking for her at first because he was being swamped by questions left and right as people crowded around him in disbelief of his return. He had politely answered with short answers, not letting himself go into detail about how much he had been through in just a year. He was still trying to wrap his head around everything.

Someone had just asked him where he had been this whole time when he heard her laugh. His head immediately whipped in all directions in search of where it had come from and soon found her talking animatedly with Taylor and Sharpay. It was amazing that the three were too wrapped up in their conversation to even notice the big crowd formed around him. He smiled again when he saw her laughing for a second time, hitting Sharpay for probably saying something a little too personal for Gabriella's liking. She looked gorgeous and his heart clenched at her not even sparing him a glance. She could wait until later he thought to himself before going back to the million of questions being shouted at him while all the guys patted his back and the girls all giggled at a single glance. Apparently Gabriella wouldn't be the only noticing how much his looks had changed for the better.

But the moment their eyes connected later that day he had been overwhelmed and frozen in place anticipating her move. As he watched her take a small step forward in his direction he couldn't help but let out a small smile which disappeared as quickly as it came as she was turned around by the boy she was with. That had been his cue to go for now until he would have a chance to get her alone.

* * *

" I saw him." she whispered frantically to Sharpay in Taylor who had been in the library waiting for her

"Him?"

"Troy!"

"What!?!" they both yelled in unison, earning a glare from the librarian and a loud "Shhhhh!"

They rolled their eyes before looking at Gabriella again waiting for more information. "In the hallway when I was with Josh. We were talking and then I looked up and there he was…staring at me. He looks so much older."

"Troy Bolton…your ex-boyfriend…is here…at East High? How the hell are you so calm right now??" Sharpay said in a harsh whisper

"I wasn't calm when I saw him at first. I thought I was seeing things and then he smiled at me and I thought I was going to have a heart attack…but at the same time, it was kinda…relieving seeing him and knowing that he's okay. I've thought about him everyday in one way or another wondering how he's doing."

"Gabriella." Taylor started firmly "What do you mean you've thought about him every day? I thought you were over him and moved on…with Josh…your boyfriend."

"Okay first of all you two need to stop with the dramatic pauses after every couple words. I know I said I was over him, but that was before I had no idea when I would see him next. Every day that I would think about him I had to remind myself afterwards that I didn't know if he was ever coming back and that I had to get over him. But in the back of my mind I always wished for him to be back here so that everything could go back to the way it was….

* * *

"_Hey there pretty lady. What's a beautiful girl like you doing sitting alone?"_

_Gabriella giggled at him but played along. "I was actually waiting for my boyfriend."_

"_Doesn't he know better than to keep his woman waiting. I'll stay here to keep you company until he arrives."_

"_I don't think that's a good idea actually. He gets pretty jealous when other guys try talk to me."_

"_I can see why." Troy said suggestively eyeing her up and down saying "mm mm mmm" making Gabriella giggle again before she stood up and made her way to the back of the library._

"_Um…where are you going? I clearly just expressed my feelings for you and then you get up and walk away."_

"_Well I don't mean to be rude but I'm not interested. There's only one man for me and you aren't him."_

"_There's nothing I can do to change your mind?" Troy said backing her up into the corner of the bookshelf, hidden away from the rest of the room. "Because I'll have you know that I can be very, VERY persuasive."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_All you have to do is ask."_

"_Well…I guess what my boyfriend doesn't know won't hurt him" she said seductively whispering into his ear before pulling back to see his glare and disagreeing nod. She giggled at his expression before his lips slammed onto hers, igniting a passionate kiss that never failed to leave her breathless._

* * *

Tears formed in her eyes at the memory and how amazing their relationship had once been. She had so much anger still inside her from everything he had done and left behind. She knew that he needed help, but she couldn't help but be a bit selfish when factoring everything she went through too. It wasn't just him experiencing the pain. He had given her blow after blow with ignored phone calls, ditching dates, and constant lies. She knew that he needed help and that was why she had held him that night that he had confessed to everything. But now it was her turn to make him realize what he had done.

"Guys I'm gonna go for a walk." Gabriella said before gathering her things and walking out the door without a glance at her friends dumbfounded expressions wondering what had just brought on their best friends change of mood.

* * *

Gabriella had wandered to the rooftop garden to clear her head and sat in silence trying to figure out how she going to handle Troy being back. Every emotion that she thought had faded came racing back, squeezing at her heart in need. They had only been together a year and yet he had such a powerful hold on her, even after a year of no contact. How was that possible?

"Hey stranger."

Gabriella almost fell off the bench when she saw him and immediately stood up to make sure she had a better chance of escaping if necessary. "What are you doing here Troy?" she asked hesitantly

"I came back for my last year of school. Duh."

"No. Not here here. Up here…with me."

"I've been trying to get a chance to talk to you all day."

"Why?" she responded instantly making him raise his eyebrows at her hurried sentences

"What do you mean why? You're the reason I'm back."

"I have a boyfriend." She defended weakly making him smirk "You can't just come back and expect me to drop everything to start right back where we left off. It doesn't work that way."

"Well first of all I'm not asking you to drop everything…just whoever that kid is your seeing and your going to."

"Excuse me." she snapped

"Come on Gabriella. You and I both know that kid was just a distraction for you until I came back."

"Troy I never knew when you were coming back. I've worked so hard at trying to get rid of my feelings for you."

"Trying?" he said walking slowly to stand in front of her

"Please don't do this." she whispered as he took her chin in his hand and tilted her head to look up into his eyes

"I'll stop when you say no." he whispered back leaning down to press a soft kiss to her lips.

"No." she said sadly right before their lips could meet. She backed away from him continuously shaking her head back and fourth repeating the word.

"Calm down Gabriella."

It did the opposite.

"DO NOT tell me to calm down Troy." she yelled "Do you have any idea what you've put me through? Or were you too blinded by all of your addictions to see that I was suffering right beside you? I cried for months and months after you left going over every single detail in my head on where or how I lost you and how I wasn't enough. You don't get to just come here and kiss me to try to instantly make things better. I wont let you!"

He looked into her hurt filled eyes and had a flashback to the same look she gave him when he was being driven away and tears filled his eyes in return, "Look I know I fucked up. BAD!" he yelled with as much force as her "but don't you dare say that you weren't enough when YOU are the ONLY reason I survived that place. YOU are the reason I'm alive right now."

She stood in shock at his confession and continued to listen to him pour everything out that had to be bottled up over the year "Listen." he started trying to steady his words "I know we can't just go right back to how it was before, but you cant stand here and try to tell me that you don't wanna go back at all. You know that I'm in love with you and I know that your in love with me. I'm willing to wait however long you need but I refuse to watch some other guy be all over you while I do."

She nodded, stunned into silence at his words before looking at him once again as he made his way towards the stairs "Oh and one more thing. Are you gonna break it to your boyfriend or am I?" She glared at him as he laughed and then went to go and sit back down on the bench to try to catch her breath and wrap her mind around everything he just said.

"What the fuck just happened?"


	4. Chapter 4

Okayyy so…I know you all are probably furious at me for taking so long to update, but life has been busy so the updates are when I get as much free time as possible..All I can say is that I'm sincerely sorry and I hope to never make you wait this long again. Hope your still giving this story a chance and thanks to all that are taking the time to let me know what you think or have shown any interest in general.

Enjoy:]

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with High School Musical or it's characters.

* * *

Well day one had been interesting. Several girls had given him numbers that he had thrown away as soon as he walked into his house. He didn't need them because he already had a girlfriend…even if she didn't know it yet. All of his friends immediately had welcomed him back without questions unlike everyone else. They could see it in his eyes that he was a new person for the better and that was the only answer they needed. He couldn't invite them over yet because he currently wasn't allowed to do anything except school for the moment, but that was understandable. His phone had been destroyed by his parents. All he was allowed was his computer that pretty much served zero use for him since it wasn't hooked up to the internet. They were smart.

As he was going through it to clean out all of his unwanted files he came across one labeled as Gabriella with a sideways heart beside her name. Confused he double clicked the folder and found several pictures of them together along with a couple videos. First were the pictures that he couldn't help but laugh at. She was making some crazy face at the camera while he stared at her grinning widely at her weirdness.

A couple more were the same with different silly faces and then others were normal of them smiling happily together or catching them in a kiss when he would unexpectedly grab her face and join their lips. If you looked close enough you could see the smiles on their faces as they kissed and he felt his heart squeeze at how happy they once were before he had fucked everything up.

Continuing to look through all the memories he finally made it to the videos, but clicked the one that said surprise under it with a bunch of exclamation points beside it.

* * *

"_Alright viewers were about surprise Troy with this secret visit video. He has no idea I'm here right now and he's been having a rough day so I thought I'd bring over a few things to cheer him up."_

"_I'm taking a nap mom. Don't wake me up til dinner!" She heard him yell while making his way to the room."_

Troy watched as Gabriella smiled brightly into the camera before setting it up on his desk to make sure it had a clear view of the two of them. He watched himself open the door and throw his backpack carelessly to the side before finally glancing up to see her beaming at his presence.

_He froze and for a minute the two just stared at one another before he came running over to tackle her onto the bed. She squealed as he laughed before they finally laid down together on the bed as he questioned her_.

He remembered this day perfectly.

"_What are you doing here? You told me you had to stay after school for some project you little liar."_

"_Well I knew you had a bad day so I decided to come surprise you with…brownies!! My mom made them especially for you."_

"_Thank you baby." he beamed with appreciation and then bent down to press a brief kiss to her waiting lips. _

"_Your welcome. Just make sure you don't eat them all at once cause I'd rather not have a 600 pound boyfriend." He stopped mid-chew and looked at her with a mouth full of brownie as she giggled at his appalled expression._

"_So your telling me that you wouldn't like me anymore if I was 600 pounds?"_

"_Wellll…." she smiled when he dropped his mouth open again_

"_I knew you were only dating me for my looks." he said as he made his way over to the bed_

"_Guilty."_

"_You know what I think this situation calls for…"_

"_What's that?" she replied scared as stood up on the bed_

"_TROYQUAKE!" he screamed as he started to jump all around her nearly knocking her off the bed or landing on her_

"_Ahhh! Troy" she screamed while laughing hysterically "Stopppp!!!"_

_He finally stopped moving around before throwing his body on top of hers as she continued to giggle "Just imagine what that would feel like if I jumped on you weighing 600 pounds."_

"_I'd be dead."_

_He laughed, "Most likely."_

"_Umm..baby?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_It's a little hard for me to breathe with you still laying on top of me"_

Troy then watched himself slide off of her and then pull her so that they were facing each other and then waited for the line he knew was coming next…

_They both smiled at each other before lightly kissing each other and then Gabriella moved her body closer to his to snuggle into his body. Troy pressed kisses to her head and played with her hair as they laid there in silence completely content._

"_Gabi.."_

"_Yea babe?"_

"_I love you."_

_Her head quickly left his neck and looked up to his face "What?" she whispered_

"_I said…I love you."_

_She leaned down and began to kiss him with as much passion as she could before breaking the kiss to breathlessly reply, "I love you too."_

_He looked into her eyes, sincerity glistening within them and as he held her gaze he could feel his heart squeeze in bliss at her returned devotion. He gently lowered his head to rub their noses gently together before meeting her lips in a gentle kiss._

Troy exited the video and felt his heart squeeze for a different reason this time: pain. Watching the video made their separation more real because it gave a very detailed video of what they had really been like and how in love they truly were. He had taken it all for granted and now that was coming back to bite him in the ass, but it was turning out to be exactly what he needed to continue being healthy.

He wasn't going to lie. The thought of doing drugs still crept through his mind and raced through his veins every now and then when life felt near impossible, but Eric Michaels had taken on the role of a second father and helped put Troy's life back on track. He knew about his relationship with Gabriella in more detail than any of his friends and on more than one occasion he had used it against Troy, motivating him to better himself or she'd be gone and he'd be left standing there as she lived her life happily with someone else.

The thought of her with another man always made Troy tense up and his fists tighten in aggravation. Her being with someone else wasn't an option which was exactly why he had been blunt to her about breaking up with whoever the hell that pretty boy was. And if she didn't take care of herself…he would make sure he found out through him.

He knew the way Gabriella felt about him. The only problem was her need to not hurt anybody so waiting for her to break up with him was put a little bit on hold.

It was frustrating because the sooner he was gone…the sooner he could work towards getting her back. Actually being able to see her now caused his heart to ache even more in need for her.

He had to keep telling himself that it was only a matter of time…and then…then he could be whole again.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay so I've realized as school ends it also gets 50X busier. I'm really sorry guys that these updates are so spread out but I seriously have 0 time for anything else but school right now. Luckily there is only 3 weeks left!!! For the rest of you that are in college you know what I'm talking about lol Thanks so much to everyone who's still reading:]

Disclaimer: I own nothing associated with High School Musical or it's characters.

* * *

"It's been an entire week since I talked to you on the roof." he whispered

She froze as his body closed in on her. That was true, but stolen glances and long stares were exchanged every time they were in eyesight of the other. It was starting to take it's toll on breaking her down and Josh was beginning to ask questions because of how 'quiet' she was being.

"Gabi, Gabi, Gabi…what am I going to do with you." he said in a low voice hovering closer to her ear so no one could listen in. She had no escape with his one finger looped through her front belt loop and the other above her head blocking her view from curious students.

"Listen Troy. I..I can't do it now. I told you, you have to be patient. Please."

"Baby I've waited for you for over a year." He said tucking her hair behind her left ear. "I'm not sure how much more waiting I can do. If you haven't by Friday, I'm doing it myself." He lightly nudged her neck with his nose before disappearing into the crowded hallway.

She stayed in the same position and finally released the breath she had been holding and shakily closed her locker to lean against it. When she finally opened her eyes Josh was standing there with concerned eyes. "Gabi you okay? Your really starting to scare me you know."

"Huh?"

"Baby?…you ok?"

She smiled sadly at Josh. He really was a good guy, but she knew her heart belonged to someone else and he had just walked down the hallway. "Listen Josh. Can you come over tonight? I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure. What time?"

"7?"

"Sounds good babe. Seya later." He leaned in and lightly kissed her lips before taking off in the same direction as 'him'

She touched her lips and wished he could give her the same feeling that he did.

He had no right telling her she had to break up with him. The only reason she was, was because she wasn't being fair. Josh deserved better when her heart belonged to someone else. And she realized it probably always would.

Tonight would be interesting….

* * *

Gabi walked nervously back and fourth in her room, her feet almost making a permanent path in the carpet. What was she saying going to say? Was he going to get mad? Would he cry? Would she cry? No one ever really tells you how to break up with someone…

"Gabriella?"

She stopped suddenly, a deer caught in headlights expression across her face.

"Josh. Josh! H..Hey…what's goin on?"

"Well I was hoping you could tell me. You looked like you had a lot on your mind." he chuckled while slowly entering her room

"I guess you could say that."

"What's goin on Gabi" he said dropping his voice down to a whisper "You can tell me anything. You know that."

As she looked at their joined hands and then raised her head to meet his concerned gaze she decided she just couldn't do it. Maybe if she started to let him in more parts of Troy inside her could be filled by Josh. Probably not fully…but enough to reduce the desperation she had for him. He didn't deserve her anyways.

"You know what? Never mind. Did you wanna stay for dinner? My mom's making some of her famous pasta tonight. It should be pretty good." she stressed giving her best puppy dog impression to convince him to stay.

"If I have to…" he joked before pulling her into a hug and kissing her forehead

"Alright give me a sec. I'll meet you downstairs."

"I'll be waiting."

She giggled as he made his way out of the room, following him to shut the door so she could change into something more comfortable and then turned around to meet the angry gaze of all her problems.

"Troy? What are you doing here!? Josh could've seen you!" she whispered harshly as she opened her balcony doors.

"Well I heard that you were breaking up with him today so I came over to see how you were, but then I get here…and it looks like your doing the opposite of breaking up with him. He either takes bad news really well…or you didn't do it. And I'm betting on the second option. The option that's gonna make you regret not doing it yourself."

"First of all you didn't come over here to see if I was gonna be okay. You came to watch and make sure I carried through with it. Second of all who are you to tell me when I have to break up with my boyfriend. Were not together Troy. You don't get to have a say in what I'm doing. And third of all, yes. We are still together and hopefully are for awhile."

"We talked about this Gabriella." he said angrily

"No, you talked. I just sat there and listened because I was so taken aback from our conversation. I haven't seen you for an ENTIRE YEAR and then you just show up on the rooftop demanding I break up with my boyfriend."

"He's not your boyfriend."

"Yes he is and you have no say in it nor will you do anything about it." she demanded, her voice starting to escalate with anger.

"Watch me." he smirked and then made his way towards the door.

"Troy! NO!" she yelled chasing after him slamming the door shut just as he cracked it open.

"Back away from the door Gabi."

"No."

"I told you, you had two options. You chose the second meaning I break it to him myself. Do you think he'll cry?" he asked being a smartass "because you know I don't handle tears very well."

"Your impossible!"

"Gabi?" Josh yelled up the stairs "Everything okay up there."

She saw Troy go to open his mouth to respond but slapped her hand across his mouth "Ya sorry I'll be down in a minute." she shouted back before closing the door once again and pushing Troy up against it.

"You are going to leave right now and never talk to me again. Got it?"

"I'm sorry…but that's not happening. Your just being stubborn right now because I told you to do it and didn't ask."

"Not true."

"Actually." he started, grabbing her shoulders to switch their positions and pin her against the door "It's 100% true. You know I like a chase Gab." he whispered, his eyes darting repeatedly from her eyes to her lips "Your just adding fuel to the fire baby."

She swallowed loudly and looked into his eyes "Why are you doing this to me Troy?" her voice as soft as his but with much more emotion.

"Because your not giving me a chance to show you how much I've changed. Let me show you. Let me make it up to you Gab. Please." he begged and then lifted his hands to pull her forehead against his "You belong with me. Don't you know that?"

"I'm just so confused right now. I need space Troy. I need…I need you to leave me alone for awhile so I can figure out what I really want."

"Then I'll wait."

"What?"

"I'll back off."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

He released her, making his way towards the door before throwing one final look over his shoulder to say "I love you."

She smiled sadly at him, a single tear making its way down her cheek as she closed the balcony doors.

"I love you too." she cried, her tears now flowing freely down the face. And as her back hit the doors and her body collapsed to the ground, she was stuck wondering why life had to be so complicated and why she had to be so in love with the one guy that she knew could tear her apart all over again.


End file.
